warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Please Don't Leave Me...
Please Don't Leave Me... This is a one-shot that I made. This is based off of a popular belief that I won't tell you because I don't want to give it away. Jayfeather raced through the forest, the cold mud splashing at his legs. He blinked away the annoying rain from his eyes, pressing himself to run faster. Dovewing had told him that she had seen Willowshine crying in pain and agony by the Moonpool, and Jayfeather knew that she was kitting. Why can't she handle it herself? He thought bitterly as he crossed the WindClan border. Dovewing was right. As far as he was from the Moonpool, he could still hear her cries echoing through the stormy night. ''StarClan, please don't let a WindClan or ThunderClan cat get to her before I do... ''Even though he had little faith that his warrior ancestors can stop a curious warrior or medicine cat from seeing where the cries where coming from, he had to try. The earth scaled upward, letting him know he was heading up the hill to the Moonpool. "Jay-Jayfeather... Come quick, the kits are coming!" Willowshine snarled in pain. Jayfeather rushed to her side, feeling her body confulsing as he pressed his wet body against hers. Winding around her to get to her stomach, he pressed his paw hardly on her side. "There's three," He reported, bending forward to nip at the sack as soon as the first kit came out. Williowshine let out another cry, and just as he predicted, a kit slid from her womb, it's wet fur sliding against the rocky Moonpool floor. Jayfeather licked his first kit fiercely, the kit letting out tiny mewls. Nudging it aside, he turned his attention to Willowshine. "He's... He's a white tom..." She whispered, her voice fading with the pattering rain. Thunder crackled, rattling the water of the pool, splashing on Jayfeather. "Come' on, Willowshine." He licked his mate's cheek. She let out another howl of pain, her claws scratching against the stone in a effort to hold the agony away. Yet another kit pushed it's way from the womb, sliding to Jayfeather's paw's. Liking it like he did to the other, it's heartbeat was pulsing, and the kit was warm. "Another tom.... Brown tabby," Willowshine's breathing became more shallow as Jayfeather felt a warm, thick liquid slid between his toes. ''No... ''He thought desperately. Willowshine cried out again, her tail waving like a birds wing as another kit slid out. "She-kit... Silver tabby... Jayfeather?" She called out as if he weren't right beside her. "Yes my love?" He whispered, leaving his spot and curling his body around Willowshine's, licking her face. "Take care of our kits... They'll be proud to have such a great father." She whispered, the warmth leaving her body and he voice fading. "Willowshine! Please don't leave me..." He whispered, pressing his face into her side, smelling her sweet RiverClan scent one last time. But Willowshine was already departing for StarClan, leaving Jayfeather to explain to ThunderClan where these three kit's came from. We'll there you have it. I've never been a big fan of WillowXJay before, but I found tis couple to be so popular that I wanted to create my own story. Thanks! ~Fallenstar